Head Over Feet
by thedecrepitmonkey
Summary: Ruki, forever independent, decides early on she will never need a romantic partner in her life. However, years after the D-reaper, Ruki is having conflicted feelings about one of her fellow tamers. Now, with Ryo back in town will all finally be revealed


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon!!!! I don't own "Head Over Feet" (by Alanis Morissette) either. Please don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: Howdy all! This is y first fanfic that I have published on , or anywhere for that matter. I have attempted to write some before but they always came out like crap! The song "Head Over Feet" reminds me of Ruki and Ryo. It inspired me to write this story. Anyway...I hope you enjoy my story. In this story Ruki (and Takato Juri and Henry) are 17 and Ryo is 20 (soon to be 21). I use the name Henry because I won't remember how to spell his Japanese name. So yea...on with the story.  
  
The thunder echoed through the night. A warning of the storm to come was issued to all, as its enraged voice didn't leave any corner or crevice untouched. 'Oh great' Ruki Makino thought sarcastically, 'Maybe I should have excepted that ride from my mom.' As much as the girl loved thunder storms, showing up at Mr. Perfect's house soaking wet was not on the top of her list of things to do, now or ever. She could almost see the grin on his face now. She shook the thoughts from her head. There was no use getting mad at Ryo before she even got there. She would have plenty of opportunities for that later, she was sure. Lightning shot through the sky, followed by another wave of thunder. Ruki quickened her pace. Her mom had offered a ride. Why hadn't she excepted it? Oh that's right, she was still peeved at her for trying to force her to go to do some modeling earlier. Ruki had went to "support" her mom and spend some time with her at one of her shoots after making her promise she wouldn't be forced to do any modeling herself. However, Ruki's mother tried to force her into modeling some very lame summer dresses. Needless to say she refused right out and left immediately. She knew her mom meant well, but a promise was still a promise. Their relationship had definitely improved over the years, but like any mother and her teenage daughter, they still had their problems; especially since Ruki's mother simply loved the idea of Ruki following in her footsteps and becoming a model as well and Ruki was absolutely appalled at the idea. However, right now, engaged in a race against time and the inevitable rain, it didn't seem to matter too much. Besides her mom had apologized over and over, and bought Ruki some clothes (that Ruki actually liked!), some CD's, and Digimon cards to try and make up for it. 'Way to but my love, mom' was how she had responded at the time; however, the gesture wasn't a complete failure. At least she knew her mom cared.  
  
By car, Ruki only lived about five minutes from Ryo's dad's house. That would be about a half an hour of walking, if she walked quickly. Checking her watch, she realized she had been walking about 20 minutes. It was 6:41 and she had left around 6:20. Ryo's party started at 7:00(pm). Glancing around she spotted a dollar store. Wondering why she hadn't thought to bring an umbrella with her she made her way inside. She briskly walked up and down the isles till she found what she was looking for: the umbrellas. She paid quickly and left. Ryo's party was an early celebration of his 21st birthday. Ryo currently had a break from college and decided to come in to town to celebrate with his friends. All the tamers were invited. It was far too scarce the had get-togethers like this.  
  
At this point Ruki had made her way into Ryo's residential area. The first drop of rain hit the ground. Another and another came plummeting down from the sky. Ruki quickly opened her umbrella, glad she had bought it. As she came closer and closer to her destination she thought of her friends. Takato was still the same, friendly, innocent, caring, rather shy, and all in all a good friend to have. He was already selling pieces of his artwork at 17. As predicted him and Juri had started dating. Juri was much the same as well, friendly, sweet, and a little on the strange side. However, the incident with the D-reaper left it's scars on her and though Juri worked through most of it, she would never be the same carefree girl she was before. Henry was her closest male friend, despite their earlier differences. Still respectful, peace-loving, intelligent, and contemplative. Kazu and Kenta were still as annoying as ever. And then there was Ryo. Her relationship with him was hard to explain. She had definitely gotten over his earlier defeat of her in their childhoods, but he still annoyed her with his perfection. He was one of the only people, though she admitted it begrudgingly, that could match her wits. Sometimes she hated him, and other times...well, she hated to admit it but she felt attracted to him. But, in a way, that only made her hate him more, since it was his fault she felt this way. It had taken her years to sort out her feelings for him. He annoyed her, he teased her, and yet, he always gave her special attention and seemed to care what happened to her. Juri had said they were flirting when they fought. In the beginning he had made her angry beyond comprehendible speech, but slowly her anger had faded. To her horror, she had realized Juri was right! They were flirting! And she ENJOYED it. The thought had disturbed her more then anything else had before. Not hating him was obvious. That was the easy part. She had excepted friendship long ago, though only from people she deemed worthy, which wasn't many. But, the fact that it went beyond not loathing him, beyond friendship was what worried her. She had vowed never to put her heart on the line like her mother had done with her father and so many times after. She heard her crying at night. Besides, Ruki was strong she didn't need anyone to depend on. The tamers had proved themselves worthy friends. But, the line between friendship and something more was definitely one she didn't want to cross with them or anyone. It was something completely different. If need be, Ruki didn't HAVE to depend on the tamers to take care of her. But when Ryo was around, all the thoughts and confusion left her. She let herself play the game they forever played. She let herself fall into his eyes and melt when he smiled. It sickened her. In the end she had blamed it on hormones. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It would pass as she grew. Ruki shook the thoughts from her head. She had vowed to never reveal this to anyone, ever. No one would ever catch on and she would ignore this until it passed.  
  
By now she was walking up to the porch of his two-story house. She could hear the low hum of music coming from inside. Her finger pressed the doorbell and she heard it echo inside the house. A few seconds later the door was opened by Ryo.  
  
"Hey, wildcat!" he flashed her a dazzling smile. For a second her eyes locked with his. She WOULD ignore this until it passed.  
  
a/n yea yea, I know crap..o well..i wrote this a LONG time ago...i have no clue where this story is going ...or if im gonna continue at all. Ruki was kind of ooc ...eh ...review anyway please!!!!! 


End file.
